


Duster

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Lumpy Town [11]
Category: Happy Tree Friends, Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Duster - Freeform, Gen, Humor, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: The original Lumpy may have taken his allergy medicine, but that doesn't stop Formal Lumpy's duster from making him sneeze.





	Duster

"Hmm..." Formal Lumpy looked at the amount of dust on the coffee table. "Looks like this could use some cleaning."

He pulled out his feather duster and brushed the dust off the table, in the opposite direction. But what he didn't realize was that the original Lumpy was right in front of the table, and the dust was swept right onto his nose. He cringed in surprise, but his nostrils didn't flare, nor did his snout twitch.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Lumpy!" Formal Lumpy said as he realized his mistake. "Oh, and... you're not sneezing?"

"I took my allergy medicine," said Cyan Lumpy. "That's why the dust isn't making me sneeze."

Formal Lumpy then came up with an idea. He held up his duster for Cyan Lumpy to see. "May I clean it off for you?"

Cyan nodded in acceptance, and then Formal gently tickled the end of his nose with the duster. Cyan's nostrils twitched from feeling the white feathers tickle around them. A few seconds of tickling later, the original Lumpy tilted his neck back and inhaled. His nose couldn't take any more of those fluffy feathers tickling it.

"Aaah, haaaah... HAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" And he sneezed all the dust away from his nose. The original Lumpy then sniffled and rubbed his nose repeatedly with his forefinger. "Ugh, sorry. That was from the feathers tickling my nose, not the dust."

"It's quite alright," said Formal Lumpy. "Bless you."

"Thanks." Cyan Lumpy continued to rub his nose.

"You're we-- Heh... Ah-choo!" Formal Lumpy suddenly sneezed, then put down his duster and rubbed his nose with his forefinger as well. "Ugh, excuse me. It was this dust..."

"Oh, that's okay. Bless you, too."

"Thank you." Formal Lumpy pulled out his handkerchief and wiped his nose. "Although the feathers on my duster have tickled my nose and made me sneeze before..."

Cyan Lumpy chuckled a little from thinking about that. "Yeah, me too."


End file.
